


one shot thing

by whentherestrouble



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: idk what to say about this i wrote it on a whim adsjklfds





	one shot thing

Terra rolled her eyes. “This is stupid. I’m not sticking around any longer.” She made a move towards the door. She was done this time.

“Terra.” Slade sighed. Teenagers were so dramatic. Lately, she reminded him of a certain other girl her age… He pushed the thought away immediately. He didn’t want to draw comparisons to her and Rose; that was enough to make even him feel uneasy.

“You need to stay here to complete your training. Please focus on that. And not on… other distractions.” He wasn’t even sure how this argument started. He think it began with something about how he wasn’t treating her like an adult. Not that she was one, anyway, but he didn’t say that to her. He did try to treat her with respect and maturity, as it all worked to his advantage… But she still was so blatantly immature in the way she acted.

Then the conversation had turned to them. There wasn’t really a ‘them’, but he would let Terra delude herself into thinking there was. It made her easier to use for his benefit, and there were definitely perks attached to her having feelings for him.

A heated Terra was quick to point out all the issues she saw with ‘them’ and him. Some of the criticisms were valid- after all, there wasn’t much of a relationship between the two and he didn’t put in an immense amount of effort- but others were merely the exaggerations of a highschool-er who liked to thrive in made up drama.

It was tiring when she got like this. Usually it would just take a few hours, or a couple days for her fit to blow over. She would forget, she would forgive, and she would always crawl back to him. Depending on the severity of her anger, he might woo her or shower her with affection. Other days he knew to simply give her space when she was in a mood. Slade had to tread carefully; while he didn’t think she would actually leave, there still was always the chance that she would. And then his scheme would fail. He needed her and her powers to reach his goal.

“Do you really want to leave, Terra? You will lose control again, my dear. You know what happens when you do. Remain as my apprentice, and you will be able to maintain control. If you leave, you will never be able to tame your powers. It is your decision to make.” He knew this would strike a chord with her.

Terra let out a frustrated breath, struggling to keep herself and her powers in check. Right now she hated that he was right. She hated that he was her last chance at this. She didn’t know why, but tears were starting to form in her eyes. She was so frustrated.

He noticed the tears immediately. “Come here, Terra.” 

She listened, and reluctantly walked away from the door. “Closer,” he instructed. Tears flowing, she obeyed. When she reached him, he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly and she melted in his arms. 

Her tears continued, but she held him in return. It was a familiar scene. He stroked her hair, and cooed all the right words into her ear, allowing her to relax slightly. She was calmer now. She would stay- at least for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say about this i wrote it on a whim adsjklfds


End file.
